Back to December
by diana's pen
Summary: Misty made the biggest mistake of her life and now she regrets it. But will Ash forgive her or he is also suffering like her or has he moved on? Read to find out


It's a short song fic. R&Ring please. Hope you like it.

It was December. Many people loved this season except two. It was night full of people on the roads ad al the houses were shining as if glitter was fallen on them from heaven. Everyone was excited as Christmas was coming near. But someone in a metallic black limo lying on the seat was not happy. December for her was the worst month in every year. It was the worst month for her from last 3yrs, because it reminded her of something or of someone - the person she loved with all her heart. Ashton Ketchum. She dumped him for being a popstar but after sometime she realized it was nothing without him being on her side. So here she was now World renown teen - popstar singer Mistara Waterflower. World's every guy would just shake her hand and faint on the spot. To world she was marvellous,

but for herself she was nothing more than an hollow statue of sand. Just one glance she took of him and she would break down into particles. She made the worst mistake of her life for wanting the stage of being a popstar. He gaved up on all his dreams of being a Pokemon - Master for her and she chsed her glory over his love. She wanted freedom, a life full of fans and glory but now it just seemed it's nothing without him by her side.

" Ms. Mistara Waterflower we have arrived on our spot. re you ready to perform a song?" asked my secretary Serena.

I sighed, thinking it is time where I have to meet him Ashton Ketchum the Pokemon achieved his dream after breaking up with her.

"Do I even have a choice? Let's go." I said. Serena just nodded as she knew everything about me and him.

I entered the hall, passing through the red carpet, I heard cheers from the crowd praising me and I simply waved them with a genuine smile for all of their support and then I reached the Hall and the first thing or peron I noticed was the one who never left my mind Ashton Ketchum. He camed towards me and smiled at me but I could say that he was faking it. The only thing I saw was the look in his eyes and I was shocked to see that, the expresion I found was hurt, sorrow, pain and fear for falling for me again then I knew what all these expressions meant, why he remained single when girl is crazy for him why he never brought anytopic about love and always used to avoid the girls flirting with him, it could only be described by four words 'He still loves me' . I knew this is my chance to tell him what I feel for him, but the question was ' How? '

" Hi Misty, what's up with you? " he asked me as if forcing to say or even meet my gaze.

"I am quite busy with rehearsals and the performance. What is going on with you" I asked hoping we will get somewhere with this conversations.

" What else, as always defending for my title." he said. But before I could say anything a familiar voice interrupted us.

" Oh Hi Misty, long time no see, how are you?" asked Delia ( Ash's Mom )

" I'm fine." I lied. I was not fine, I wanted to apologize to him but I knew it would be too difficult in this crowd and also when I can't talk to him alone when his guard is up and I very well know why.

" Well, I have to go see you later Mist... Oh, sorry.. Misty" he said as he realized he called by the name Mist which he used to call me when we were dating.

" It's okay" I said not minding the mistake he made.

( Ash's POV )

Why I have to love her still? I asked myself as I sat myself on a stool on the table of the bar. I watched her she was talking about something to her secretary and I watched as her amber hair was flowing and shining in the lights of the hall, her soft milky white and lily soft skin her black jeans and a white trench coat which ended two - three inch above her knees with a blue scarf around her neck not allowing the cold breezes to chill her. I found myself staring at this beautiful angel from heaven. I loved her when she used to travel with me when I was small, I loved her when I was a teenager, I loved her when I was dating her, I loved her when we broke up and still after three years I love her. I've never stopped loving her and I can't, no matter how much she breaks me, hurt me I will still love her 'cause she is the one because of whom I breathe, she is the one because of whom my heart continues to beat, she is the one because of whom I find myself living, she is the reason for me to live. Because of her I worked more hard to achieve my dream, she is my life. Without her I'm incomplete, if she is not there, no reason is left for me to live. If she will not live, I'm sure I will find myself died. She burns in the back of my mind, every night in my dreams I see her and me together. She is my weakness. Without her by my side I'm lost, without her I can't feel myself, I can't breathe or maybe I don't want to breathe.I can't live if she is not there. If I ever found that she loves someone else I'm sure I will die. I just want to stop this suffering I'm feeling for so long by loving her. My heart is aching for her and if I can't be with her, then I don't want to do anything with anyone. I know this a slow suicide. I'm killing myself slowly and I've breaked down by just seeing her here. I will anything for her to love me again but nothing can happen now. I knew this is the end of me, 'cause I can't breathe when I watch her and I can't stop staring at her. I feel I would be the happiest person if I die so then I don't have to feel this suffering anymore.

"And now lets hear a song from popstar singer Mistara Waterflower named ' Back to December' " announced the host on the stage.

And slowly Misty moved towards the stage with a guitar in her hand. Then two - three members followed her settling themselves near the curtians of the backstage, hiding themselves in the dark and then the music started to play and with that Misty's sweet, melodic voice began to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time.  
><em> 

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_

_The first time you ever saw me cry.  
><em> 

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, _

_I swear I'd love you right._

__

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Sanding in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time. _

I heard the complete song and I knew what it was she was talking about us. I thought that maybe there is still a chance for us to be the song ended she walked towards me the look in her eyes were just saying one word to me - 'Sorry for that night' as she said in her song.

"So?" he asked me asking for forgiveness.

" I am sorry for that night Ash. I hope you forgive me. I know you hate me but, can we start our relationship again and I swear I will not repeat the same mistake again" she said with a light glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Mist" I began softly placing a hand on her soft cheek _Man, I love this feeling _I thought, " I can't ever hate you, no matter how much you break me" I said and as soon as I completed my statement she hugged me as tight as she can as to never let me go again and I too instantly placed my arms over waist and back and buried my face in her hair smelling it's sweet rosy smell. She backed away a little only to look me in the eyes, we kept staring in each other's eyes forgetting about everything else as it never mattered. I got drown in her cerulean orbs and inch by inch we moved closer and closer and then our lips met both of us enjoying and at this moment I knew it was the end but not of my life but of my frustrations, suffering 'cause the girl who was my life, my reason to live, my world, was right here in my arms and nothing else mattered in this moment. 'Cause my soul met it's life and I met the love of my life. And we will be like this for the rest of our lives as we know AAML lives forever.


End file.
